dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
My Secret Terrius
Details *'Title:' 내 뒤에 테리우스 / Nae Dwie Teriuseu *'Also known as:' Terius Behind Me *'Genre:' Drama, mystery, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 32 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Sep-27 to 2018-Nov-15 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 (2 episodes back-to-back) Synopsis Go Ae Rin (Jung In Sun) is a single mother who, after unexpectedly losing her husband, finds herself involved in the crossfire between spies. She lives in the apartment opposite Kim Bon (So Ji Sub), code-named Terrius. Kim Bon is a legendary black-ops agent with the National Intelligence Service (NIS), who has kept himself hidden after a failed mission, which resulted in the death of a loved one. They join forces to uncover the big conspiracy, to which Go Ae Rin's husband was witness, and that cost him his life. Alongside them is Jin Yong Tae (Son Ho Joon), a former con man who may hold the key to the conspiracy, and Yoo Ji Yun (Im Se Mi), a fellow NIS agent who seems cold and insensitive on the outside, but harbors deeper feelings for Kim Bon. Cast ;Main Cast *So Ji Sub as Kim Bon / Terrius / Wang Jung Nam *Jung In Sun as Go Ae Rin / Alice *Son Ho Joon as Jin Yong Tae / Jung In Soo / Wang Mi Nam **Lee Ha Yool as Jung In Soo (before face-off) *Im Se Mi as Yoo Ji Yun ;Ae Rin's family *Yang Dong Geun as Cha Jung Il (Ae Rin's husband) *Kim Gun Woo as Cha Joon Soo (6, older twin) *Ok Ye Rin as Cha Joon Hee (6, younger twin) *Park Soon Chun as Lee Ji Sook (Ae Rin's mother) cameo ;KIS (KingCastle Information System) *Kim Yeo Jin as Shim Eun Ha *Hwang Ji Ah (황지아) as Jo Seo Hyun (Shim Eun Ha's daughter) *Lee Joo Won (이주원) as Jo Seung Hyun (Shim Eun Ha's son) *Jung Si Ah as Bong Sun Mi *Kim Dan Woo as Han Yoo Ra (Bong Sun Mi's daughter) *Kang Ki Young as Kim Sang Ryul *Park Shi Won (박시원) as Kim Seung Gi (Kim Sang Ryul's son) ;NIS Agents *Sung Joo as Ra Do Woo *Uhm Hyo Sup as Shim Woo Chul *Seo Yi Sook as Kwon Young Shil / Kim Tae Hee ;Others *Jasper Cho as K / Steven Kim *Lee Hyun Kul as Park Soo Il (Jin Yong Tae's driver) *Kim Byung Ok as Yoon Choon Sang *Shin Soo Jung as Min Joon's mom (Ae Rin's neighbor) *Yoo Joon Ah (유준아) as Sun Hwa's mom (Ae Rin's neighbor) *Son San as Hye Sol's mom (Ae Rin's neighbor) *Dong Yoon Suk (동윤석) as KingCastle CCTV security guard *Mirosław Zbrojewicz as agent following Candy *Park Gun Rak (박건락) as Park Do Hoon *Yoo Na Young (유나영) as Mi Nam Cafe's customer (ep 32) *Jo Mi Nyuh (조미녀) as Mi Nam Cafe's customer (ep 32) *Oh Han Kyul as Kim Seung Ki ;Guests *Kim Ji Eun as Jin Yong Tae's ex-secretary (ep 1) *Kim Myung Soo as Moon Sung Soo (Director of National Security) *Nam Gyu Ri as Choi Yun Kyung / Candy *Jung Young Joo as baby-sitter (ep 3) *Lee Joon Hyuk as shaman (ep 11) *Jung Kyu Soo as Cha Jung Il's boss *Yoon Sang Hyun as Yoo Ji Sub (Yoo Ji Yun's brother) *Kim Min Soo as Lee Chul Seung (Bong Sun Mi who cohabit with) *Park Ji Hyun as Clara Choi / V *Jun Soo Kyung as Ahn Da Jung (housemaid) Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Kang Dae Sun *'Director:' Park Sang Hoon, Park Sang Woo (박상우) *'Screenwriter:' Oh Ji Young Recognitions ;2018 37th MBC Drama Awards *Grand Prize (So Ji Sub) *Drama of The Year *Top Excellence Award for an Actor in a Wednesday-Thursday Drama (So Ji Sub) *Excellence Award for an Actress in a Wednesday-Thursday Drama (Jung In Sun) *Best Supporting Actor/Actress in a Wednesday-Thursday Drama (Kang Ki Young) *Best Young Actor (Kim Gun Woo) *Best Young Actress (Ok Ye Rin) *Writer of The Year (Oh Ji Young) Notes *Each night's broadcast is divided into two 35 minute episodes with a commercial break in between. *Lee Yoo Young and Yoo In Na were each offered the lead female role, but declined. *The drama's first script reading took place late June, 2018 in Sangam, South Korea at MBC Broadcasting Station. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:MBC